


Cops and Robbers

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Detective AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryugazaki’s got a partner who wants to bone his baby brother and another coworker who he’s pretty sure is totally sleeping with some random informant of some kind. Their boss used to be a swimsuit model and she is kind of ditzy and he’s not entirely sure how she wound up police chief and why is this his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can I come next time?"  Mako props his hip on the desk next to his and smiles sweetly at his partner.  When he meets a pair of purple eyes his he blinks innocently.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that is my little brother and I will not have you making disgusting googly eyes at him while I’m trying to enjoy my lunch."

"Come on ‘disgusting googly eyes’ really?  Do you think that little of me?"

"No.  I just know you."

Makoto turns back to his own desk with a pout and shuffles through the papers there.  ”He’s a college student, right?”

"Too young for you.  Back off."

"Come on he’s only what?  Four years younger?  That’s not so much."

"Can we just… not discuss the fact you want to," the man across from him shudders and grimaces at Makoto, "ugh, bone my baby brother?  That’d be cool."  Makoto lets out a scoff and starts filling out some paperwork as they settle into companionable silence.  When they aren’t discussing Makoto’s "creepily uncool fascination" with Ryugazaki’s little brother they get along pretty well.

He doesn’t just want to bone him or anything that crude.  He’s genuinely interested in Rei.  He’s smart and funny and yes he’s nice to look at but that’s not the point.  He likes talking to the guy when he comes to the station and has to wait a bit for his brother to finish something before they can head to lunch.

"Are you sure I can’t come next time?"

"Not even if Rei invited you himself."

"Ouch."

"Seriously.  What would you think if I was interested in your little brother or sister."

"Well I’d frown at you being into Ran because she’s happily committed right now.  If you were into Ren I’d say that he’s a legal adult and capable of making his own choices.  Just don’t make him cry or I’ll kick you in the head."  A balled up paper hits him in the side of the head and he laughs.

"You are impossible.  I hate you."

"No you don’t."  Another paper hits him in the ear and he glances over to see the smile his partner was trying to beat down sneaking onto his face.

"No.  I don’t.  That’s what sucks."

When Rei shows up a few weeks later and asks Makoto to join him and his brother for lunch Makoto thinks his partner is going to have a heart attack.  But he just smiles and makes sure to never leave Makoto and Rei alone.  At all.  It doesn’t help.  By the time they get back to the station they’ve already exchanged numbers and he simply tells Makoto that if he hurts his baby brother in any way that he will deal with whatever pieces he can find of him after Rei is done in the most painful way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riverwife asked: #16 NagiRin (Police AU)  
> Prompt: 16. Questioning

"So what?  You come in here all sweet and innocent and play good cop and I go all weak in the knees over some cute puppy and spill my guts?"  He eyes the blonde sitting calmly on the other side of the booth with a sharp grin and picks up his drink.  Before he can take a sip it’s snatched out of his hands and he watches the blonde’s neck shift as he swallows it all.

"Nah.  I’m off duty.  I don’t care what you spill so long as you don’t get any on me."  There’s a gleam in his eyes as he winks at Rin and sits back in the booth with a wave at the bartender.  A minute later they each have a drink in front of them.

"Aren’t you worried about being seen here with me?  Or about how I know you’re a cop?"  The blonde shifts ever so slightly and tilts his head at Rin.

"Nope," he says with a grin.  "I’m just sharing a drink with an attractive young man."  And, Rin has to admit, he does look perfectly calm and relaxed on the other side of the booth.  He picks up his glass and mimes the blonds posture, slipping down in the booth a little while he sips his drink.  He looks relaxed and calm and what the hell?  Rin stiffens slightly at the first touch against his knee.  His eyes drop from his booth companion for a second, just long enough confirm that yep that is indeed the blonde’s socked foot resting against his knee, and he snaps his eyes back up at the snicker from across the small table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin hisses across the table.  He nearly drops his drink at the look he’s being given.  But he doesn’t move away from the touch or move the other man’s foot from his knee.  A fact that is not missed by the blonde.

Every couple words was punctuated by the foot moving further past his knee and Rin wondered just how long his legs really were.  "Me?”  _inch_   “I’m just sitting across the table”  _inch_  "from a very”  _inch_  "attractive young man”  _inch_  "and having a drink with him”  _inch_  "and wondering what he plans on spilling tonight with me”  _inch_   "if not his guts.”  Rin could only stare at him in shock as he wiggled his foot in the crotch of Rin’s jeans, toes scraping at the zipper, with a grin on his face.  "I’m Nagisa, by the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Oh man I can't stop thinking about that MakoRei cop(detective?) AU. I keep imagining Rei's brother walking in on them making out and he's just distraught because his baby brother is now corrupted

The door slams shut and Rei shoots away from Makoto and scrambles to his feet, pulling his glasses down off the top of his head and adjusting them on his nose.  Makoto simply shifts slightly on the couch and leans his head back to look up at his partner.

"What the hell did I tell you about my little brother, Tachibana?"

"Not to discuss the fact I want to bone him with you?"  Makoto answers cheekily and winks at Rei.  Who is steadily turning a shade of red that belongs on roses and tomatoes and anything that’s not his face.  Rei gives his brother an awkward smile and shifts towards the door to his bedroom.

"I think I, uh, have some studying to do.  In my room.  Away from here."  His voice cracks when his brother turns to stare at him and he hurries into his room.  The door clicks shut and his brother turns his glare onto his partner.

"Seriously?  In my own apartment?"

"You guys share the apartment, technically."

"Don’t start with me, Tachibana."

"Tachibana?  Whatever happened to Makoto?"

"Whatever happened to backing off from my baby brother?"

"He is not a baby.  Believe me."

"Not the point you should be focusing on.  You’re corrupting him!"  Makoto actually pauses a moment before speaking and tries to look offended.

"I think you have me confused with Nagisa.  He’s the corrupter."  Ryugazaki stares at Makoto in disbelief before shaking his head and heading into the kitchen.  Naturally Makoto follows him.  The jerk should be apologizing and slinking his ass to the door.  "Look," Makoto sighs and runs his hand through his already messy hair, "I really do like your brother.  Despite whatever you may think I seriously like him.  It’s not some game to me or anything.  I’m not trying to ‘ruin’ him or turn him into some conquest or whatever ulterior motives you have running through your head."

"Ugh I know.  And you’re a decent guy.  It’s just… I don’t want to think about my partner playing suck face with my little brother.  And I definitely don’t want to  _see_  it.  On my couch.  Where I relax.”

After a moment Makoto nods and heads out of the kitchen with a grin his partner doesn’t have to see to know is there.  ”So keep it behind closed doors.  Got it.”

"Tachibana step one foot inside my brother’s room and you’re a dead man!" he calls out as he hurries back out of the kitchen to the sound of Makoto’s laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: NagiRin Detective AU where Rin shows up at Nagisa's place with a bloody nose, a black eye, and a kitten hanging out of his pocket

"I’m sure there’s a good explanation for this," Nagisa states as he takes in the man standing in his doorway.  "Considering it’s like two o’clock in the morning and all."  Rin shifts and shrugs and Nagisa sighs.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see Rin.  Their one night stand had turned into a two night thing.  Which had developed into an almost booty-call type status.  To put it crudely.  It’s not like they didn’t get along or anything it’s just that they had never even bumped into each other than when they were in bed.

Nagisa was definitely sure that whatever their relationship it wasn’t a “show up on each other’s doorstep wet, bloody, and bruised looking for sanctuary” kind of relationship.  Yet here Rin was.  Nagisa rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and waved Rin in.  He left him in the hallway and went to see what all he had for a first aid kit.  When he got back he stopped in surprise when he saw Rin seated on the floor, leaning against the wall, with a kitten poking it’s head out of Rin’s jacket.

"Am I seeing things in my sleep or are you really sitting there with a kitten in your coat?"

"He’s almost as cute as you," Rin mutters as he rubs the kittens head with one scraped knuckle.

"I prefer tough or amazing or, if you have to go there, adorable."  Rin simply leans his head back and closes his eyes as Nagisa starts to clean up his wounds.  "Do I even want to know the story behind you showing up like this with a kitten hidden in your coat?"

"Well it starts with that guy you were asking me about last week finding out you were asking about him and it ends with him curled in a tiny ball because of a well placed kick to the crotch and landing right next to this cute little soaked ball of fur."  After a few minutes of silence Nagisa pushes himself up and takes the pile of first aid supplies back to the bathroom.

"Well until you’re both dry neither one of you is sleeping in my bed," is all he says as he shuffles back to his bed and flops under the covers.  A few minutes later the bed dips behind him and Rin settles his chest against Nagisa’s back.  A little mew sounds as a warm fluffy ball of fur is placed next to Nagisa’s chest and he smiles when he feels the kitten crawl forward and snuggle up into his neck.

It’s not until he wakes up the next morning with Rin’s arm still snug around his waist and their legs tangled together that Nagisa realizes this is the first time they’ve actually just slept together.  It startles him a little when he thinks that this is a feeling he could get used to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Detective AU where Nagisa asks Mako for advice with Rin because holy shit is he really falling in love?

Makoto can only blink as he fully registers everything that Nagisa has just spewed out at him in that huge one sided conversation that had started with “Hey Mako you know a lot about romantic stuff right?” and had just ended with “And so after five months of booty calls and not quite one night stands with him I think I might really be kind of maybe in love with him.”  He opens his mouth to say something only to close it again a couple of times and he vaguely registers that he probably looks ridiculous but honestly.  What the hell was that?  He can hear Ryugazaki snickering at his desk and he’s sure his partner is red in the face with trying not to die laughing.

"Well, Nagisa.  Um."  The police chief breezes in with a sunny smile and eyes them both.  Nagisa is sitting on Makoto’s desk swinging his feet back and forth like a child waiting for a response and Makoto is just staring at him completely dumbfounded.

"If I may," she tilts her head to the side and gets a peaceful look on her face, "I once read that there are millions of fish in the ocean but you only need to catch one to be full."  She smiles at them and nods her head as if she just solved the world’s biggest mystery and heads back to her office.

"What does that even mean?"  Nagisa stares after her with a bewildered look on his face and then turns back to Makoto.  "Am I supposed to take Rin fishing?  Is Rin a fish?  Is he a merman?  That would be so sweet!  But I think I might have noticed it when we were in bed if he was a merman.  Makoto?"  Nagisa’s voice is full of concern as Makoto’s head drops to his desk with a solid thunk.  "Hey Mako?"

Makoto hears when Ryugazaki slips off his chair with a barely contained giggle and catches his elbow on his desk on the way down and he’s slightly pleased at the chuckle groan noise that he makes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Detective AU! Mako and Rei's first date please and thank you?

The thing is this.  Their first date wasn’t really a date date.  It was a fake date and Rei’s brother was furious about it.  Some guy from his college classes was getting way too invested in Rei’s life and showing up way too many places to be coincidental and Rei made the mistake of telling his brother.  Who made the bigger (in his opinion) mistake of telling his partner.  He had been hoping that Makoto would have an idea of how to maybe intimidate the guy and get him to back down.

Makoto’s answer had been that he should start dating Rei.

"Tachibana this is not an excuse to get in my brother’s pants.  This is serious."

"I am serious about dating him but since you’re so against it I was simply suggesting that he and I go out a few times in public, hold hands and whatnot, and hopefully the guy will get the hint and back off."  After two more weeks of Rei becoming increasingly uncomfortable and the guy not taking no for an answer Rei’s brother finally caves.  He wants to come with but Makoto refuses.  "It won’t look very convincing if we have a chaperone.  It’ll just look like it does when you guys go out for lunch and I get to tag along."

Rei’s brother hated the idea.  It’s not like he had anything against Makoto.  Actually he liked Makoto.  He was a good guy and a damn good partner.  But this was his baby brother they were talking about and as much as Rei told him he didn’t need him babying him he just couldn’t help it.

In spite of Rei’s brother blowing up both of their phones with a dozen texts each an hour, in spite of the rain pouring down and soaking them to the bone, in spite of their semi-awkward starting conversation they enjoyed themselves.

They enjoyed themselves enough to plan another date the next night.  One they didn’t tell Rei’s brother about.  One that found Rei’s back pressed to Mako’s chest as they sat on the beach and watched the stars.  One that wasn’t even all that awkward when the guy following Rei stumbled across them kissing under the pier with Makoto pinned against the supports and Rei’s hands in his hair.  One that ended with Rei blushing as Makoto dotted his face with little kisses before letting him close his apartment door before his brother woke up.

They didn’t tell Rei’s brother that the guy stopped following Rei until about three dates after he stopped.

Rei’s brother figured it out after the second date.  Makoto was lucky Rei’s brother liked him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Detective AU! Rei get's locked out of his apartment and his brother isn't home cause he's with their parents (Rei had some major tests he couldn't miss so he'd be joining them tomorrow) so Rei crashes with Mako for the night.

[ **From: Ryugazaki** ]

_Touch one hair on my brother’s head Tachibana and I will end you_

[ **From: Tachibana** ]

_Keep my hands below the face.  Got it._

It takes the fifteen minutes Rei is in the shower and drying off and changing into Makoto’s too large for him clothes for Ryugazaki to reply.  Makoto had been waiting for another snarky reply or sputtering comeback.  Rei’s brother was starting to come around to them dating.  He wasn’t exactly thrilled about it but he wasn’t the boiling pot of irritation and rage he was originally either.

He nearly chokes on his breath when Rei shuffles down the hallway to the living room where he was waiting.  He could definitely get used to seeing Rei wearing his oversized shirts and sweat pants all warm and flushed from a shower with little drops of water clinging to the ends of his hair.  The phone in his hands buzzes three times in a row and he tears his eyes away from watching Rei clean a speck of dust off his glasses with the edge of Makoto’s shirt, revealing a tiny patch of skin in the process, and realizes that not only has he been staring he was licking his lips.  Not creepy at all, Makoto, he scolds himself as he swipes the messages onto his screen.

He does choke on his breath when he reads them, causing Rei to slip his glasses on and hurry to the couch.  He takes the phone from Makoto and reads the messages.  His eyebrows raise at the first two and he sighs.  Then he reads the last three and settles himself into Makoto’s lap with a laugh.

[ **From: Ryugazaki** ]

_Well we’re meeting at the cafe for breakfast at 9 AM_

[ **From: Ryugazaki** ]

_I told my parents Rei’s boyfriend would be joining us_

[ **From: Ryugazaki** ]

_They can’t wait to meet you_

Makoto can only bury his face in Rei’s neck as his boyfriend shakes with laughter.  ”M’glad you’re enjoying this so much.”  He pouts and sniffles against Rei’s shoulder but Rei can feel the smile pressed to his neck.

"I didn’t think my brother had it in him to be so," he paused for a moment and hummed, "well childish."  He nudges at Makoto’s head so he can press a kiss to his cheek.  "Just be glad he’s not rushing over here with a fire extinguisher and a broom to beat us apart.  Right?"

"He is definitely not the Ryugazaki brother I want beating me."  Rei can tell the moment he registers what he said because he freezes.  

Rei just laughs again and shifts his head so he can whisper in his ear.  ”If you promise to behave tomorrow I think we can arrange that.”

Rei’s parents can not get over how polite and charming of a young man Makoto is.  Rei’s brother spends as much time as possible  _not_  looking at the stylish scarf wrapped around Makoto’s neck and ignoring all the thoughts of exactly  _why_ he knew he was wearing it.  He also ignored the way Makoto winced slightly when he sat down too fast and the way Rei’s fingers twitched when he did.

He really didn’t mind them going out but he really really  _really_ did not need to know what they did when they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this little [drabble too!](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/85593621699/hes-getting-more-and-more-used-to-makoto-being-in)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Detective!AU where Mako decides to pick up Rei after class is over and accidentally attracts a lot of attention but doesn't notice it cause he's distracted by the cat that roams around campus

Rei is staring at the text from his brother as he waits for his last class to clear out.  It’s a big class and everyone else seems to be in a much bigger hurry than he is so it’s easier to just take a moment to check his phone and skim his notes before leaving.  He reads the message again and shakes his head.

_If you see that dumb partner of mine tell him to stop playing hooky and get his ass back to work._

Last he knew Makoto was a grown man who could take care of himself.  Rei sighs and glances out the window.  He was really really into Mako, in fact he probably loved him, but sometimes he just wished he didn’t feel so stuck between his brother and Mako.  He blinks a few times and hurries over to the window with a quiet gasp.  Makoto is following a small calico cat across the courtyard just outside the window and Rei can only stare as he scoops it up with a look of pure joy on his face and laughs when the cat playfully bats at his nose.  Giggles and sighs sound from not far away and he glances over and sees a few girls from his class at a nearby window gushing about Mako and how cute he is with that tiny little cat and how is he even real.

Rei’s almost a little jealous that they’re so open in their adoration of Makoto.  Rei knows that he’s not always the best at expressing his feelings and he worries that Mako doesn’t always know just how much Rei cares for him.  How important he is to him.  Rei feels blessed that someone as nice and solid and dependable with such a beautiful soul is even interested in him.  He’s just about to step away from the window when he hears a surprised call from outside and he glances up to see Mako standing at the window.  He holds the cat up and presses it’s tiny paw to the window before waving at Rei with it.  The cat is surprisingly well behaved, either that or it’s just Mako’s way with cats, because she lets him hug her to his face and rub his cheek against her side before he puts her down.

"I’ll wait here."  Makoto gestures to the courtyard and Rei nods.

By the time he grabs his stuff and hurries outside Makoto has a little group of onlookers as he plays with the cat with a string of some kind he had in his pocket.  When he spots Rei Makoto gives the cat one last scratch behind the ears before standing and wrapping his arm around Rei’s waist.

"You shouldn’t play hooky just to come pick me up from class."

"Your brother shouldn’t act like my mother.  But sometimes we can’t help ourselves."  Makoto laughs and kisses Rei’s forehead as they stroll out the front gate and Rei thinks that maybe Makoto does understand just how special he feels with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Detective AU where Mako falls asleep at his desk because he's been working so much lately and Rei's brother is all "Oh my gosh Rei go get him and take him home" cause he's too busy dealing with their chief who is hella drunk and talking about some English book he's never read before. So Rei goes and helps a sleepy Mako into his car and gets him home.

It’s been a crazy few weeks in the city and Rei’s proof of that is sitting in the passenger seat.  Rei had been pretty surprised to get the text from his brother telling him to come to the station because he had a favor to ask him.  Rei’s brother wasn’t much of one for asking for favors and he definitely didn’t ask for favors that wound up with Rei and Makoto unsupervised for an unknown amount of time.

"Help me out here.  Do something with him, would you?  Just take him back to his place and drop him on his couch or something.  I don’t care.  He’s making me tired just looking at him."  His brother had waved him towards Makoto’s desk and had turned back to their chief who was busy quoting some book that Rei’s pretty sure he’s heard mentioned in one of his Intro to English classes once upon a time.  Unfortunately she also seems to be rather out of sorts: flush high on her cheeks, eyes sparkly and unfocused, attention span of near zero.  Probably due to the pain meds she was on right now for her leg.

It had been a hell of a couple weeks in the city.

Makoto mutters something in his sleep as Rei turns into the parking lot for Makoto’s apartment and Rei just wishes he could do something to help out.  Both his brother and Mako had been working some incredibly long shifts these last weeks and he doesn’t know the details of the cases but he knows that they’ve been pretty hard on both of them.

So he’s been doing what he can to lessen the burden on his brother at home.  He’s been doing all the dishes and cooking and laundry and he doesn’t actually mind it much.  It’s nice to feel useful considering at the moment he’s still just a student and his brother insist he use his time to focus on his studies and friendships and not working himself into an early grave.  But Mako doesn’t have someone to share the burden like that.  This knowledge really hits Rei when he digs the keys from Makoto’s coat pocket and guides him inside.

There are unwashed dishes and random pieces of laundry and garbage that needs to be taken out and just a ton of little signs that Mako lives alone and has been far too busy to worry about the little things.  Rei sighs a little and pushes Makoto towards the couch before heading to the bedroom.  It only takes him a couple minute to strip the bed and put clean sheets and pillowcases on.  It takes him a few more to tug Makoto off of the couch and out of his rumpled work clothes.  But he gets him tucked in and is pretty sure Makoto’s fully asleep before Rei even gets the blanket past his knees.  He sits on the edge of the bed and just watches Makoto sleep for a few minutes.

When he hears his phone vibrate on the kitchen counter he finally drags his gaze away from Mako and heads out.  His brother’s latest text is just as surprising as his others.

_I’m dropping the chief off at her place and going home to sleep for a year.  If you come home tonight don’t wake me up._

_If_  he comes home?  Rei’s brother never lets Rei off that easily when talking about spending time with Makoto.  It really has been a hard couple weeks for him.  Rei looks around and isn’t really sure what to do.  He hadn’t brought anything with him to the station because he hadn’t expected to be out so long.  His eyes linger on a pair of dirty socks tossed on the end of the couch.  It couldn’t hurt, right?  It’s not like Makoto was going to be angry if he cleans the place up a little.

Three hours later Makoto stumbles from his room long enough to look at Rei with dust on his cheek and his hair pushed out of his face with a little headband he had found in Makoto’s bathroom and then he grumbles something about being lonely and tugs Rei back to his room.  Ignoring Rei’s protests about folding the laundry and putting the dishes away he drops onto the bed and pulls Rei under the covers with him.

Rei wakes up alone the next morning and the sheets are cool when he stretches his arm out to feel for Makoto.  The door is opening as he sits up and Makoto smiles as he brings him a plate with pancakes and eggs on it.

He could definitely get used to this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Detective AU where Rei is at a college party that he really doesn't want to be at and calls Mako to pick him up because he's not comfortable anymore cause the guy who was interested in him is there he's drunk and won't leave Rei alone

Rei thought that they had gotten this whole thing all taken care of months ago.  But Rei is just not lucky like that and his creepy almost stalker just happens to be at the first party Rei’s felt like attending since he and Makoto became a thing.

Not that he feels like being here anymore.

Stalker (Rei refuses to acknowledge his name because he has very strong feelings about how you just don’t  _do that_  to people and expect them to remain cordial towards you) seems to believe that because Rei has had a couple of drinks that he is in need of close attention.  Rei may not be able to hold his alcohol as well as some of his peers (or his brother) but he knows that two drinks is not enough for him to need someone at his side with their hand on his shoulder or the small of his back or his hip to guide him.  He hates the fact that he’s currently hiding in the bathroom but anywhere else he goes the guy is sure to follow close behind.  Rei’s pretty sure he’s just waiting until Rei gets distracted so he can slip something or other into Rei’s drink.

Rei’s not stupid.  He’s tipsy.  But not stupid.  So he sends Makoto a text saying he doesn’t want to be here anymore and Mako should come pick him up.  Ten minutes later he’s slipping out of the bathroom and practically tip-toeing to the door.  He catches one glimpse of Stalker before Makoto has his hand on the back of Rei’s neck and is giving him a kiss.  Rei smiles and hides his face in Makoto’s jacket.  It’s not that he’s shy but the whole PDA with half of his circle of friends watching openly from the doorway is a but much.

He’s going to be teased for hours about this, if the whistles and giggles are any indication, but he can’t seem to find it in himself to mind.  In fact he thinks that just maybe he should give them something to talk about.

He wraps his hands in Mako’s hair and tugs him back down for another kiss.  This one Rei refuses to let end until they’re both red in the face and breathing heavy and Rei has one hand slipping under the collar of Mako’s shirt and Mako’s fingers are digging into his waist.

He’s not stupid.  Or drunk.

He’s simply got his well-muscled, gorgeous, hunk of a boyfriend in front of him and he’s just tipsy enough to want to show him off.

And maybe get rid of Stalker for good.

And maybe get another taste of Makoto’s lips and tongue and collarbone and everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: What if Mako didn't know Rei was a college student? Like his brother just had a bunch of pictures of Rei but they are all baby pictures of him as a kid. So when Rei first stops by Mako is all "That's unexpected" (Detective AU)

He’s pretty sure his jaw is somewhere on his desk when the man walks in.  Makoto doesn’t even know why he’s so suddenly drawn to him.  There’s just something in the way he moves, or maybe it’s the way his eyes seem to light up as he smiles at the receptionist, or the way he adjusts his glasses nervously as he glances around the station.  Their eyes meet and Makoto forgets how to breathe for a second and then two.

There’s something so familiar about him but Makoto can’t quite put his finger on it.  Then he hears his partners voice from the direction of the copy room.

"Rei.  I thought we were meeting at the diner in an hour?"  The man’s eyes seem to sparkle a little when he spots Makoto’s partner and Makoto inhales sharply when he makes the connection between their looks.

 _This_  was his partner’s baby brother?  The baby brother that Mako had been shown a handful of pictures of, none of them of a child more than maybe ten.  The smart, funny, adorable baby brother?  He meets his partner’s eyes and then looks between him and Rei and grins.  Before his partner can hurry his brother out Makoto slips next to him and smiles.

"I’m Makoto and you must be Rei?"  The man, and now that he’s right next to him Makoto can see that he’s only a few years younger than himself, nods and Makoto’s smile grows.  "Let me be the first to say that you are definitely nothing like how I expected you to be."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MakoRei #6 (Prompt #6: That's just nasty) (for the sake of this AU I finally named Rei's brother. His name is Kaito.)

"Um, Kaito?"  Rei nudges the lump of a man slumped over the low table in the living room and sighs.  "You really shouldn’t sleep out here no matter how tired or inebriated you are."

"Drunk, Rei.  The word is drunk."

He sighs again and checks the time on his phone.  ”Technically they are the same thing.  Regardless you should sleep in your bed, not slouched over a table.”

"What do you know?  The last time you were drunk-"

Rei easily cuts his brother off and tugs him to his feet.  ”I slept soundly in Makoto’s bed while he was at work with you.”  He steadies Kaito before leading him gently towards his room.

"What?  My little brother is all grown up and drinking?  When did this happen?"  Rei’s tiny smile at his brother’s sudden realization that little Rei wasn’t so little anymore quickly sours into a grimace when Kaito jerks out of his grasp and stumbles to the bathroom.  He can hear his brother losing whatever he ate and whatever alcohol is still left in his stomach and he goes back to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

His phone lights up with new messages and he hears the toilet flushing as he checks it.

[From:  **Makoto**

 _Hope your brother is doing better than I am._ ]

[From:  **Makoto**

 _Have I told you today I miss you?_ ]

[From:  **Makoto**

 _I love you more than your brother hates me loving you.  Do you get what I mean?_ ]

Apparently Makoto was only fairing marginally better after their night out with their coworkers.  Rei didn’t know whether to be relieved that Makoto was at least semi-functional or worried that he did indeed understand what Makoto meant in his text.

[To:  **Makoto**

 _My brother is losing his stomach to the toilet.  I swear if he misses I am making you come over and clean it up.  It’s rude to dump a drunk brother on me and not even stay for a hug or_ _something_.]

[To:  **Makoto**

 _Yes I understand what you mean.  I love you too._ _Sleep well.  Drink plenty of water._ ]

Rei plugs his phone into the charger and heads back towards the bathroom.  He can hear his brother muttering inside as he rests his head against the toilet.  ”Wait when did I eat sashimi?”

"That," Rei rolls his eyes as Kaito wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "is disgusting."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy MakoRei? Maybe cuddling or playful bickering or something?

"I reminded you to bring gloves didn’t I? Told you your hands would get cold." Makoto chides him as Rei shivers next to him and gestures for him to hurry up with the whole unlocking the door to his apartment thing.

"Well I would have been fine if someone wouldn’t have gotten distracted." Rei rubs his hands together and tries not to sound too impatient. Really in the long run he doesn’t mind it when Makoto gets distracted. It’s just that it’s snowing and as beautiful as it is to watch he’d much rather watch it from the comfort of a bed or couch curled up under a blanket. Not from the uncovered alleyway behind the police station while Makoto feeds a family of cats that have been hanging around there. No matter how wonderful it was to watch Makoto’s large figure hunch down and put out food and ragged blankets that the rest of his coworkers had donated. No matter how much his eyes sparkled when the smallest one had bounded up to him and crawled halfway up his leg before he had even made it down the alley.

"I would have let you borrow mine."

"And then your hands would be cold. Besides your gloves are far too large for me." Makoto gives him a smile. "Can we please just go inside already?" The door opens and Makoto gestures inside. Rei sighs as he steps into the warmth. They quickly strip off their damp jackets and scarves and, in Makoto’s case, gloves, switching their shoes for slippers and hurrying into the warmer part of the apartment. Makoto backs Rei towards the couch and gives him a nudge until he sits with a huff. Then he tosses a blanket over him and gives him a quick kiss.

"I’ll be back in just a couple minutes," he murmurs against Rei’s lips. Rei tries not to smile but he just can’t stay upset at Makoto for long.

"Just hurry and come back and warm me up." A few minutes later Makoto is back with a couple mugs of hot chocolate that he sets on the table to cool. He slips under the blanket with Rei and pulls him close, settling his chin on Rei’s head.

"Better?" Rei hums and snuggles closer. Makoto feels the mischievous grin against his collarbone a second before cold fingers wiggle under his sweater and press against his back.

"Rei!" His voice hits an impressive octave for someone a decade out of puberty and Rei laughs, rubbing his cold nose against Makoto’s neck.

"You said you’d warm me up Makoto." Cold fingers dig into the muscles of his back and he shudders. Partially from the cold and partially from the memories of the last time those fingers dug into his skin like that. He runs his hands up and down Rei’s back, trying to ignore the cold squeezing at his waist, and then tugs Rei’s head back enough to kiss him.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of making out for a little bit while our hot chocolate cooled enough to drink." He runs a line of kisses from Rei’s jaw down his neck and smiles when Rei hums in encouragement. Reaching around he tugs Rei’s fingers from under his sweater and then slips his fingers between Rei’s. Keeping the blanket wrapped around them as he turns and presses Rei into the cushions is no easy feat but the sigh he gets as he settles over Rei is worth it.

They’re wrapped in a haze of warm kisses and soft gasps and by the time Rei runs his fingers under Makoto’s sweater again they’ve warmed up enough that Makoto almost doesn’t register them against the heat of his own stomach. He pulls away with a sigh and nuzzles into Rei’s neck. Rei runs his hands lazily along Makoto’s lower back.

"I suppose we should drink our hot chocolate soon." Makoto hums back in response but shifts to better press Rei into the cushions.

"I think it’s plenty warm in here. In fact. You may need to remove some clothes to avoid overheating." A snort of laughter slips from his lips and for a moment Makoto thinks he just might have him. Then Rei shifts his hips and rolls up, twisting and rolling them off the couch. They hit the ground with a thump that rattles the mugs on the table. Makoto’s pretty sure he’ll have a bruise from the landing but Rei is staring down at him with that look and a whole new flare of heat surges through him.

"Actually. I think you’re the one who may need some clothing removed." Rei raises an eyebrow and leans in close, voice dropping to tone that makes Makoto shiver despite the heat curling through him. "If you cooperate I’ll give you something much better than hot chocolate to warm you up."


End file.
